How Do I Live
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: One-shot featuring the song How Do I Live by Trisha Yearwood. Jason/Trini


A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I decided that Jason and Trini needed a one-shot. I hope that everyone enjoys this.

XXXX

"I need to call Trini." Kim said holding back her tears. She had come home to visit Tommy and her friends when the unthinkable happened to Jason. The Gold Ranger powers had been fading over the past few battles reminding her of Tommy in his last days as the Green Ranger.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tommy asked holding her hand.

"Uh no, just stay with Jason while I try to get ahold of her. Someone needs to stay with him." Kim said as he nodded. He watched her walk out of the Power Chamber.

Looking back at his best friend, he rubbed his face. It felt like this was his fault that Jason was in that bed. Billy and Alpha were monitoring his vitals while everyone else waited. This was supposed to be a great time with Kim coming for a visit from Florida but everything got screwed up somehow. The Gold Ranger powers were destroying Jason from the inside out and the only way to help was to contact Trey. He was the original holder of the Gold Ranger powers but he had been unable to contain the powers so he had handed them over to Jason. Now Jason's body couldn't contain the unstable powers either.

The tension in the Power Chamber was thick but he couldn't find the words to reassure his teammates and friends. They knew that this was bad just like he did. Hopefully Kim got to talk to Trini. Jason and Trini had become closer than anyone had known except for Kimberly. Their time in Switzerland had revealed their feelings for each other even though they never dated. They didn't want to do the long distance thing so they were just friends for the moment. It wouldn't change the fact that this news would hurt the Original Yellow Ranger but she was strong and would fly to be at Jason's side as she as she could get here.

XXXX

Kim took a deep breath and controlled her tears once again. The phone rang three times before Trini picked up. It must be night time there because Trini sounded like she was barely awake. This was not the way that she wanted to wake her best friend.

"Trini, I need you to listen to me." Kim pleaded with a tremble in her voice.

"Kimberly? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Trini asked her voice clearing. She could almost feel Kim's pain from over a thousand miles away. Something had happened.

"Trini," Kim said before breathing deep again. "Its Jason." She said as she broke down.

"Kimberly, what's Jason?" She asked jumping out of her bed waiting for Kim to continue. The tears only got louder though.

Tommy walked outside and saw Kim crying, taking the phone from her he relayed the information. "Trini, Jason is bad and you need to come home right now." Tommy said before ending the call. He pulled Kim into his arms to try and comfort her.

"I'm on the next flight." Trini had said before he had ended the call. He had known that Trini would act as soon as she heard the news; he only wished that she could teleport here. It would get her here sooner and at Jason's side without any hassle.

"Tommy, I can't lose him." Kim cried as Tommy nodded. He couldn't lose him either. Jason had been there for both of them countless times.

XXXX

"Zack, please explain to the committee then get your butt to Angel Grove." Trini said throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"I will and call me if there's any change." He said hugging her before she walked through the security gate. Trini found her gate and saw that the plane was boarding. She had just barely made it. Walking onto the plane, she found her seat and settled in for the long flight. If she could teleport there, it would save so much time.

What had happened to Jason? It could only be something to do with the Power Rangers. Kim would have told her otherwise or at least she thought she would but then again Kim didn't tell her anything. Tommy had to inform her while Kim cried. Kim was a crier but the tone in Tommy's voice told her all she needed and that was the fact that Jason was bad. Exactly how bad, she didn't know but she would be at his side in 18 hours and it couldn't come soon enough.

Closing her eyes, she reminded the night that Jason informed her that he was heading back to Angel Grove.

"_Trini, are you sure that you will be alright?" He asked rubbing her shoulders. _

_Laughing Trini leaned back into his body. "I will be fine and besides Zack is here. Don't worry I do know how to take care of myself." She said. _

"_Oh I know that very well." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I am going to miss this." He whispered. _

"_Why did it take living in another country to make us see?" She asked turning to face him. _

"_I don't know but I don't want to go one night without you much less six months." He stated. "I mean what kind of life is that? I want to be able to see your face, hold you in my arms." He said causing her heart to swell. _

"_Don't worry, the time will go by in no time and I will be at your side in Angel Grove for our Senior Year of high school." She said taking his hands into her. _

"_I'm holding you to that." He whispered kissing her before he had to leave to pack for his flight. _

_**How do I get through one night without you  
><strong>__**If I had to live without you  
><strong>__**What kind of life would that be  
><strong>__**Oh I, I need you in my arms  
><strong>__**Need you to hold  
><strong>__**You're my world, my heart, my soul**_

Trini tried to get comfortable but couldn't stop her mind from racing. She couldn't lose Jason. He was everything good in her life along with her friends. He couldn't leave her like this. He had to get better.

_**If you ever leave  
><strong>__**Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
><strong>__**And tell me now  
><strong>__**How do I live without you  
><strong>__**I want to know  
><strong>__**How do I breathe without you  
><strong>__**If you ever go  
><strong>__**How do I ever, ever survive  
><strong>__**How do I  
><strong>__**How do I  
><strong>__**Oh, how do I live**_

XXXX

Trini was wide away as the plane landed Angel Grove; she had already switched planes twice. At least there hadn't been any delays which save a lot of people in her opinion. Making her way to the exit, she spotted Billy waiting at the curb. Running to him, she hugged him close.

"How is he?" She asked backing away.

"There has been no change." He said as she nodded. They got in his car and drove away from the airport. Trini remained silence as she looked out at the night sky. The stars were hidden by the clouds but it fit her mood. She was afraid of losing him. Billy's mood didn't improve her outlook. "Trini, you had to have faith that he can pull through this." He said as she sighed.

"What happened?" She asked turning in the seat to face him.

"Well you know that he is the Gold Ranger, right?" He asked.

"Yea, Rocky told me." She said.

"Of course he did, anyway Jason and the others were fighting one of King Mondo's monsters when his powers started fading. They haven't been stable for a while and yesterday was the last straw. He passed out from a glancing blow to the head. We haven't been able to wake him yet. Zordon is still trying to contact Trey for him to come back. Hopefully he can help Jason." He said.

Trini sat there for a moment trying to process all he had told her. "Billy what do you think?" She asked.

"I really don't know. Nothing has worked and hope is fading." He stated as she nodded.

"I can't lose him." She whispered.

"You won't, I promise you that." He said grabbing her hand. He knew that there was something deeper between her and Jason and he just wanted to make everything alright for them. This reminded him of the time that Tommy had gone in after their power coins and had slipped into a coma afterwards. Kim had stayed right at his side until he opened his eyes. He knew that Trini would be the same way.

_**Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
><strong>__**There would be no love in my life  
><strong>__**There'd be no world left for me  
><strong>__**And I, oh baby, I don't know what I would do  
><strong>__**I'd be lost if I lost you  
><strong>__**If you ever leave  
><strong>__**Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
><strong>__**And tell me now**_

Billy turned off on an abandoned side street before engaging the rad bug. He would them to the Power Chamber because it would be quicker.

_**How do I live without you  
><strong>__**I want to know  
><strong>__**How do I breathe without you  
><strong>__**If you ever go  
><strong>__**How do I ever, ever survive  
><strong>__**How do I  
><strong>__**How do I  
><strong>__**Oh, how do I live**_

XXXX

Trini rushed to Jason's side as everyone backed away. They all knew that she needed some time alone with him. "Oh Jason." Trini breathed.

_**Please tell me baby  
><strong>__**How do I go on  
><strong>__**If you ever leave  
><strong>__**Baby you would take away everything  
><strong>__**Need you with me  
><strong>__**Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life  
><strong>__**And tell me now**_

XXXX

Kim was outside the Power Chamber when she saw a flash of Gold flying over her into the Power Chamber. Rushing inside she saw that there was a man standing in the center of the room.

"Trey, hey man it is good to see you." Tommy said shaking the man's hand.

"I got your message and I'm sorry that it took me this long to get here." He said walking over to Jason. Trini eyed him as he placed his hands on Jason's chest. She started getting worried when Jason's breathing turned shallow and his body started glowing gold. This was too much like when Tommy had lost his powers. Grabbing Jason's hand she willed him to stay strong. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. How could she ever survive without him?

_**How do I live without you  
><strong>__**I want to know  
><strong>__**How do I breathe without you  
><strong>__**If you ever go  
><strong>__**How do I ever, ever survive  
><strong>__**How do I  
><strong>__**How do I  
><strong>__**Oh, how do I live**_

XXXX

Everyone was pacing around while they waited to see what Jason's condition was now. Trey had taken back the Gold Ranger powers over an hour ago. Trini was still at Jason's side staying strong. Kim was sitting beside her just trying to help her.

Trini sighed and closed her eyes. Kim had left her side a few minutes ago to join the others outside. They needed a break and some fresh air. Trini didn't mind though because all she wanted at the moment was for Jason to open his eyes and smile at him. Zack had arrived a few minutes ago and spoke to Trini briefly before joining everyone outside.

Looking down at Jason, Trini started crying. She who never cried just couldn't hold it back any longer. This was bad and she knew it. Jason had moved in the last hour and Zordon kept giving her looks saying that something was wrong. Laying her head on his arm, she prayed. He couldn't leave her like this.

_**How do I live without you  
><strong>__**How do I live without you baby**_

She felt his arm move and she leaned back to look at him. "Jason." She whispered as he blinked his eyes and tried to focus. "Jason."

"Trini, what are you doing here?" He croaked as she smiled through her tears.

"To make sure that you didn't leave me, don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered.  
>"I'm sorry but I'm glad that you are here." He said as everyone rushed back in. Alpha had gone outside to let them know that Jason was awake. Trini quickly wiped her tears away as everyone gathered around Jason. He tried to sit up but Kim and Trini's hand flew to his shoulders to hold him down. They didn't want him moving too much at the moment.<p>

XXXX

"I can't believe that you left the conference. What did they say?" Jason asked the following day. He and Trini were sitting outside the Power Chamber taking in the view of Angel Grove. Zordon had wanted him to stay overnight to monitor his vitals. It was a fortune thing that his parents were out of town at the moment.

"They told me to take all the time I need and don't worry about a thing." She said. "Anyway today would have been my last day anyway so really what could they say." She stated with a smile.

"I'm just glad that they let you come." He said taking her hand in his.

"Nothing would have stopped me from being here, not even Zedd or Rita." She said strongly.

Laughing, "Well they might have helped since the Machine Empire took over everything and they want it back." He said as she just looked at him. "I'm telling the truth."

"I just can't picture Zedd and Rita helping out the Power Rangers." She stated.

"Well they did, remember when I told you about Tommy being under a spell and the rest of us broke it?" He asked as she nodded. "Well Alpha and Billy found out that Zedd and Rita were the ones to break through the shield around the arena so that we could teleport out. It may sound crazy but Zedd and Rita helped us that day." He said as she laughed.

"Just to think, they could be doing so much good in the world." She said before falling silent.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked instead of answering him.

"A little weak but every moment I feel stronger. Its like having to regain my strength without the aid of powers or something." He stated as she nodded. "Are you still worried about me?"

"Yea, it wasn't fun to watch your lifeless body glow gold when Trey took back the powers. I thought that I might actually lose you and I knew that I wouldn't survive if that was the case." She whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

"I would never leave you. I love you too much to leave." He stated.

"Jason, that's the first time that you told me…" She said before stopping.

"I know but I should have said that I loved you a long time ago. I'm tired of not being with you. We know that we can handle anything including a long distance relationship. We were the Original Power Rangers for crying out loud." He said as she nodded. "So what do you say? You want to actually be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"That is the craziest way to ask someone to be your girlfriend but I can forgive that. I love you too much not to be with you." She said leaning up to kiss him.

"I knew it!" Kim screamed. She had just stepped outside to check on Jason when she said Trini kissed the former Gold Ranger.

"So you're the first to know." Jason huffed out as Trini stood up.

"Of course, I am as well I should be. I knew that you two would make a perfect couple." She said hugging Trini close. Easing back Trini looked back at Jason and knew that everything was going to be alright and she didn't have to wonder how she would survive without him because she wasn't losing him. This time had been way to close for comfort.

_**How do I live**_

XXXX

Okay so what did everyon think? This is the first time that I haven't featured Tommy and Kim in the ranger world but this song was perfect for Jason and Trini. I hope that everyone enjoyed this one-shot. The song was How Do I Live by Trisha Yearwood.


End file.
